You're Ours
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Karate Kid: Daniel/All the Cobra Kais. The Cobras claim Daniel LaRusso in ways that horrify him. ADOPTED FROM SICK TWISTED MIND
1. Author Note

**Author Note**

 **This is my first and only author note I will be writing for this story. I would like to say first of all I have adopted this story with full permission from _Sick Twisted Mind_. The previous author (Sick Twisted Mind) did write the first sixteen chapters of this story and full credit of them go to author. However I will be editing the chapters as I go. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Now for the reasoning behind writing this author note. I would like to say this story will be sexualizing minors, romanticizing sexual abuse/sexual harassment, and dealing with abuse. If you don't like it don't fucking read it. Sorry not sorry but I've had enough people trying to make someone feel bad about their own work and I'm not gonna take any bullshit from anyone especially not for one of my favorite fandoms. I will deleting all the guest comments who like to talk but won't sign up or login in. Also for the register users who have problems with the story please think before you write because whatever you say it permanent and you will only be showing your own character since you have to be negative.** **If this is not you, then this does not apply to you.**

 **With that all cleared up I would like to thank everyone in advance who will read, favorite, follow, like and review this story in the future.**

 **Again the idea, and first sixteen chapters belong to the original author _Sick Twisted Mind_** **. I will also be posting this on my archiveofourown under the same username.**


	2. You're Ours

**CHAPTER ONE: YOU'RE OURS**

* * *

"Well well well. Look what we have here fella's. Our little friend, Danielle."

Daniel LaRusso whipped around to quick, his eyes locking on the five of the Cobra Kai students walk into his changing room. They were being lead by the toughest of them all, Dutch. After Dutch, walked in Jimmy, Bobby, Tommy, and then Johnny. Daniel had no idea what they wanted, but he knew they didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"Hello Danielle. Whassa matter? Mommy not here to dress you?" Dutch asked in a mocking tone. When Daniel refused to answer, or even acknowledge their presence, Dutch got mad.

"Hey, I'm talking to you punk." Dutch hissed as he pushed Daniel into the table. Daniel spun around to face Dutch and put his hands up in a fighting position. He knew Dutch could kick his ass, but if he didn't show any self-defense, they would win before the fight even started.

"Come on, come on! Make a move!" Dutch shouted, even though Daniel could hear him fine when he was just talking.

What could Daniel even do? If he hit Dutch, he would have to fight a pissed-off black-belt in karate. But if he didn't strike first, Dutch would hit him and have the upper hand. Beside all that they was no way the rest of the group wasn't going to miss the opportunity to join in and beat him up. Daniel stood there, frozen to the spot, trying to avoid looking Dutch or any of the others in the eyes.

Daniel straightened up and snapped, "Leave me alone! You guys are going to be able to beat me enough during the tournament, so just back off for now."

Daniel turned around completely shocked at what he had just said. They were definitely going to kill him now. What had he done to deserve their hate? Their beatings? Their torture? All he had done was stick up for Ali at the beach, but to these guys, that was like murder.

"Little punk-ass," Dutch swore. He grabbed Daniel and spun him around. Dutch did a move where he grabbed Daniel's wrists and snuck his foot behind Daniel's leg. Dutch swung his foot forward, kicking the back of Daniel's knee, causing Daniel to fall and Dutch to get on top of him.

Dutch pinned Daniel to the floor and straddled him. Dutch held Daniel's hands above his head with one hand, while the other lingered on Daniel's chest. Daniel kicked and cursed, he tried to buck his hips in an attempt to get Dutch off, but it only made Dutch smile, and watch Daniel more closely.

Daniel didn't want to get beaten up, he didn't want to be late for the tournament, and he certainly didn't want to be left with these guys alone. Daniel did everything he could, he twisted, turned and struggled, but Dutch would not let up.

"Let go of me you jerk! Get off!" Daniel yelled once he realized there was no way he was breaking free from Dutch's grip.

"Fighting's delayed right now, and you're our only source of entertainment." Dutch snickered. It was true. One of the referee's mothers had gotten sick and was rushed to the hospital, and the referee had to leave, so the tournament was delayed until they could find another referee.

"What do you think we should do guys?" Dutch voice was mocking.

"Just get on with it," Tommy said. Daniel looked at Tommy to see him smiling. Not a ha-ha-we-won,-you-lost smile. A smile that almost looked like he was excited for something.

Dutch smiled down at Daniel and his eyes held a look of lust.

"Ain't that nice, guys? He left his shirt undone for us!" Dutch had a sick smile on his face as he pushed Daniel's shirt off his shoulders with his free hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel cried. He tried again to twist and free his hands from Dutch's grasp, with no avail.

"You got a nice body Danielle," Dutch said, that smile still on his face. Dutch trailed his hands down Daniel's chest, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure when Dutch stopped to play with his sensitive nipples and belly-button.

Dutch leaned down and brought a rosy-pink nipple into his mouth. Daniel gasped and shut his eyes. Dutch's mouth was warm and his lips were hot and smooth against Daniel's chest. Dutch's tongue swirled around the nipple and he sucked roughly on it, treating Daniel's nipple like a piece of hard candy. He felt Dutch's tongue flick at his nipple and he arched his back slightly. He moaned when he felt Dutch bite down and then soothe it with his tongue. Daniel groaned and he could feel his blood rushing downwards. No matter how good it felt, Daniel knew it was wrong. He tried to think about what they were doing and why, but couldn't.

Daniel didn't like being this confused. He didn't like how he couldn't talk because he couldn't stop moaning for more than a few seconds. He fought against Dutch, struggling to get his hands loose. Daniel felt someone else grab his hands and pin them above his head. Daniel opened his eyes and bit his lip when he saw Tommy holding his wrists and smirking at him. Tommy sat on the ground next to Daniel's head so he could pin his hands down easier.

Daniel felt Dutch smile against his chest and let go of his wrists. Daniel unwillingly moaned softly when Dutch began to pinch and roll his other nipple now that he could use his hands. Daniel groaned as he felt his body betray him and his nipples harden in response to Dutch's touch. Dutch continued to lick the nipple and pinch the other one. Daniel whimpered and bucked his hips up to Dutch for more. Dutch chuckled and lifted his head. He blew on the nipple he had been sucking on. Daniel groaned and shivered again when the cool air hit his wet nipple and blushed when he opened his eyes and saw that his nipple was dark-red, swollen and hard. Daniel blushed even harder when he realized he had a hard-on pressing against Dutch's stomach.

"Well, looks like little Danielle here got a bit too excited." Dutch said in the same mocking tone he had used when he first walked in the room.

Dutch lowered his head again and began to experimentally nibble on the other nipple. His teeth grinding gently against the nipple was driving Daniel insane. Daniel moaned and accidentally arched his back into Dutch's mouth for more contact.

Dutch pushed him back down with one hand and his free hand trailed down Daniel's side, tickling him. Dutch chuckled when Daniel squirmed and sat on Daniel's hips, making Daniel barely able to move. Daniel shut his eyes and whimpered when Dutch began to rock his hips against Daniel's, making the erections rub against each other.

* * *

DUTCH'S POV

* * *

I smiled down at Danielle; he was so cute when he began to whimper. I licked my lips, Danielle's chest tasted almost like honey. I continued to rub our hips together, making him pant and whimper for more. My cock was throbbing and aching for attention, but if I wanted to get anywhere with Danielle—Daniel, I mean—I had to make sure that he wanted me too. Then there was Tommy and the rest of the guys. They all liked Daniel too, but I was the only one who wanted to take the first move and I'm glad I did. There's no reward without a little risk.

Daniel began to moan and pant as I put more pressure on his hips. It felt really good and I really liked the way his small hips fit so perfectly under mine. I smiled and got off of him and I heard him groan. I pulled his legs apart and placed myself between them. I looked at his face and saw that the fear in his eyes had returned. I grabbed the top of his white pants, and, before he could protest, I yanked them down. Daniel looked away in shame and embarrassment when me and all of the guys stared at his rock hard cock that was still covered by his boxers. I smiled when I remembered Daniel couldn't do anything because Tommy was holding his hands.

Speaking of the guys, I looked around. Tommy was staring at Daniel's erection with wide eyes; Johnny was leaning against the doorway shooting daggers at me with his eyes. He was just jealous. Bobby's face was slightly flushed, even though no one was paying attention to him, and he was groping himself through his pants. When he caught me looking at him he smirked and mouthed 'way to go,' but he rolled his eyes to show me he was being sarcastic. Jimmy was just kind of watching the scene with interest. He didn't like Daniel the way the rest of us did, but I don't think it bothered him much.

I traced the tip of Daniel's erection with my finger. I heard him gasp. I chuckled and trailed my hand down his length. I was way bigger than him. I looked at Daniel, and again, he had his eyes closed. His breathing was un-evened and ragged and he was biting on his lower lip. I pulled his boxers down too and pulled them and his pants completely off.

Daniel growled and I knew he wasn't the only one surprised that I had done that. I looked at him and he glared back at me, but his eyes glazed over when I grabbed his erected member and began to pump my hand up and down.

* * *

TOMMY'S POV

* * *

Dutch sure knew what he was doing. His hand stroked Daniel firmly, and Daniel began to moan. Not soft moans like before, but loud moans. Very loud. I knew someone was going to hear, but I didn't know if I should do what I had in mind. I thought for a second and leaned down and pushed my lips to Daniel's.

Daniel was so far gone with pleasure what he eagerly opened his mouth for my tongue. I knew that the other guys were shocked because I hadn't closed my eyes. I couldn't see Bobby or Jimmy, but Dutch was chuckling and Johnny was red in the face with his teeth bared.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Daniel's wrists. I wrapped my tongue around his and tugged lightly, Daniel's tongue eagerly played with mine. I took one hand off Daniel's wrists and I pressed against my groin. I moaned into Daniel's mouth and began to rub myself through my karate-gi and boxers. I pressed my mouth harder against Daniel's and kissed him more roughly. I wasn't sure if he could breathe with my mouth over his, but I didn't care. I cupped my groin and stroked more firmly. I felt Daniel squirm and wither from lack of air and Dutch's hand, so reluctantly, I took my hand off my aching erection and used it to hold Daniel down more firmly; but I didn't stop the kiss, just eased up on it.

I fought with his tongue and I could feel and hear him moaning into my mouth. I knew Dutch was pretty good at giving him that hand-job and Daniel was getting closer to losing it. Daniel moaned into my mouth again and I tangled our tongues together. My groin was still throbbing and I knew after this I would need a long jacking-off session.

* * *

DANIEL'S POV

* * *

I felt Tommy tweak my nipples like Dutch had done and I moaned again into his mouth. Dutch was still stroking me and he was adding pressure. I wanted to yell at him. Tell him to fuck off and run. But I couldn't. Tommy was still holding my hands down and even if he wasn't I wouldn't be able to get up because Dutch was much stronger than I was. But there was another thing too, I hate to admit it but...part of me didn't want to go.

Part of me was turned on by the lack of choice in this situation. How Dutch had pinned me to the floor. How Tommy had not asked to kiss me. How Dutch just did all of that stuff, not knowing whether I wanted it or not.

Not to mention I had never felt anything like this before. Then, the last part of me was asking "Are you sick enough to enjoy that you're enemies are kissing you, which also means you're cheating on Ali?" I didn't really know how to answer that question, so I ignored the voice. I arched my back and broke the kiss Tommy had forced me into (even if I didn't like the guy, he sure knows how to kiss). Dutch must jack off a lot because he knew what I wanted. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming Dutch's name, but I still tossed my head back and cried out as I hit my orgasm.

I could feel my body twist and squirm and I shut my eyes. I bucked my hips into Dutch's hand and cried out again with pleasure. Is that what an orgasm felt like? Was it suppose to feel this good? This was...heaven. Even when I was by myself, I was embarrassed to masturbate. Dutch's hand was still pumping me and I wanted to shriek in ecstasy. Even though I had already had my orgasm, pleasure still ran through my body. The feel of someone else's hand around me, making me moan and get harder, was like nothing I had ever felt. My orgasm was intense and powerful and wonderful; it felt right when I came, even if I was with another boy instead of a girl.

I had sweat on my forehead and chest. I was gasping and panting when I brought myself down from my climax. Tommy let go of my hands. It didn't really matter; I was too weak to do anything.

I moaned softly when I felt something warm and slippery on my stomach, and I looked to see Dutch liking my cum off my stomach. His tongue trailed my up stomach and stopped and my belly-button to stick his tongue in. In surprise and pleasure, I bucked my hips up. Dutch swallowed my cum and sat on my hips again.

"Why?" I asked softly.

Why did they do that?

Why did they kiss me?

Why did they want to bring me to an orgasm?

Why me?

I looked at Dutch and Dutch smiled at me, a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."


	3. Nice Ass

**CHAPTER TWO: NICE ASS**

* * *

"Because, you're ours. It's about time you realized it."

Dutch whispered as he pushed himself off of Daniel and stood up. Daniel stared at him with wide, confused eyes and his mouth hanging open. Dutch and Tommy each took one of arms and pulled him to his feet. Daniel was still a little weak from the orgasm from just seconds ago and his knees gave out.

Dutch reached out and caught Daniel before the smaller boy hit the ground. Without thinking Dutch pulled Daniel close to his chest. Daniel was an inch shorter than Dutch, and because he couldn't use his knees very well, Daniel's head didn't even reach Dutch's shoulder. Dutch couldn't help but smirk when he saw Daniel look up at him with his wide and confused eyes. Dutch stared for a moment and realized Daniel had a certain type of innocence that none of them had.

Dutch pressed his mouth to Daniel's and forced his way into Daniel's mouth. Daniel opened his mouth wider to let Dutch's tongue explore. Daniel gasped when he realized he could taste his own cum in Dutch's mouth.

Dutch pulled away and Daniel gained some composure. He stood up and blushed bright red when he realized his pants and boxers were still off. He reached down to grab them and pull them on quickly. But before Daniel could reach his boxers he felt some touch his but. Daniel whipped around and saw Tommy smiling.

"Nice ass," he said, still smiling.

Daniel growled at him and grabbed his boxers and yanked them on. He went to grab his pants next, but before he could, he felt someone cup his but.

Daniel jumped and the person touching him squeezed. Daniel felt his face flush when Dutch said "You're right. Nice and tight." Dutch squeezed harder when he had said 'tight'.

Daniel spun around and glared at him.

"Stop touching me!" He hollered.

"Who's going to make us?" Tommy asked from behind him, pinching his ass. Tommy found it funny that even though everything that had just happened, Daniel was still modest. He had just been kissed and given a hand-job by the boys who had beaten him up all year. Yet, he still blushed and stuttered when they complimented his ass.

Daniel spun around once more to yell at him, but froze the moment Tommy leaned forward to cup his groin. Daniel gasped and bucked his hips into Tommy's hand.

Dutch and Tommy both chuckled and Daniel turned his head to look at the rest of the Cobra Kais. Bobby and Jimmy were both grinning and trying to stifle their laughter from when Dutch and Tommy had kept grabbing his ass. Johnny was looking amused, but he wasn't laughing.

Tommy began to rub his thumb over Daniel's groin and Daniel bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I-I-I," Daniel tried to talk but kept stumbling over his own words. Daniel tried to back up but his legs would hardly move so he only backed up by an inch.

Dutch stepped forward and reached around to rub Daniel's inner thighs. "Who do you belong to?" Dutch purred in Daniel's ear. Dutch pressed himself against Daniel and the boy squirmed when he felt Dutch's hard-on pressing into his back.

"No one," Daniel managed to say.

Tommy began to put more pressure and Daniel's groin. Rubbing it harder, stroking it softly. Dutch began to rub in circles on Daniel's thighs, almost massaging them in a way. Daniel, unconsciously, spread his legs further apart to give Tommy and Dutch more room. Dutch moved his hands upward so they were closer to Daniel's swelling cock. Daniel whimpered throatily as Dutch's hands were right below his 'spot.'

"Are you sure?" Dutch asked again.

Daniel tipped his head back so that it was resting on Dutch's shoulder. He let soft moans escape from his lips and Daniel gripped Tommy's upper arms. He could feel himself twitching in Tommy's hand. Tommy's hand moved faster and Daniel began to moan louder. It felt so good. Tommy's hand pumping up and down his shaft and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Daniel rolled his eyes back in his head.

Tommy could feel the pre-cum on Daniel's tip and smiled. He liked the weight of Daniel's member in his hand. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned louder. Tommy almost felt proud knowing he had been the one to make him moan and get an erection.

He liked being in control.

Daniel wasn't like most of the kids in their city. They were all tall, blonde, know-it-alls. Daniel had skin that reminded Tommy of chocolate, black hair, so different from the usual blondes, and he was the shortest person in the room. Everyone, even Daniel, knew how much stronger the Cobra Kai's were. Daniel was strong, but a lot weaker than them. And, truth-be-told, that was a bit of a turn-on.

Dutch nipped lightly at Daniel's neck and Daniel moaned louder than before. He tilted his head to the side to give Dutch as much room as possible. Dutch stroked Daniel's thighs and continued to kiss, lick, suck and nip at his neck. Daniel was so different. With girls you always had to be so soft and delicate and they'd always complain if you went too far too fast. With Daniel they could do whatever they wanted and it wouldn't really matter if he didn't want it. Daniel was, like most boys, strong and proud. He would never ask for help if he were being molested and he would never admit to liking it. And he wouldn't stop to begging them to let him go. As an added bonus, it was an entertaining turn-on to see him fight and struggle.

Dutch stopped his nipping, but continued rubbing and began to kiss Daniel's ear. He stopped for a moment and asked "Who do you belong to?"

Tommy stopped stroking, only to snake his hand inside Daniel's boxers to grab and squeeze his cock. Daniel gasped. "You," Daniel cried.

Daniel heard Dutch chuckle and he whispered again, "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Daniel cried out again as Tommy began to stroke him harder and faster. Daniel tightened his grip on Tommy's forearms, feeling the muscles under the palms of his hand, and blushed when he realized how strong they all were compared to him. They must work out at the gym a lot. Tommy wasn't much bigger than Daniel, only about half-an-inch taller and a few pounds heavier, but he was certainly strong. Their sensei must make them work out to build muscle. Daniel let his mind wander to what they looked like in their changing room, shirtless with their strong abs showing. Daniel almost wanted to know what it would feel like to be held in Tommy's arms, or to feel Bobby's lips against his, or Johnny's mouth around his c-. Daniel groaned in frustration. He heard Tommy chuckling, thinking it was from pleasure.

Daniel hated how he couldn't control himself, how he grew hard because of Tommy and Dutch, how he admitted the he belonged to them. But what he hated most was that he liked the path his thoughts were taking. He wanted to know what those things felt like. He wanted to touch the Cobras, to have them touch him, but Tommy's motions brought Daniel back to the real world.

Daniel's bottom lip was trembling, he was moaning and Tommy stroked him harder.

Daniel cried out when Tommy stopped. "Please," Daniel whimpered. He could feel how hard he was and he was straining against his boxers. His erection was aching to be touched. Tommy's hand was warm and rough against him and Daniel hated to admit it, but he wanted much more of it.

"Why should I?" Tommy inquired.

Daniel mentally growled when he realized what Tommy was trying to do. Daniel gave a small sigh and said "Because I belong to you." He took the time to look at the Cobra Kais, only to find that they all left. It was just him and Tommy. They had probably left to give him and Tommy some privacy, or to make sure they're sensei wasn't looking for them.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?" Tommy asked as he began to stroke Daniel lightly through his boxers. Daniel bit his lips and rolled his eyes back, refusing to answer.

"Who am I?" Tommy asked again. He slowed his hand down and he could feel Daniel's member throbbing in his hand.

"My o-ow-owner," Daniel choked out.

He looked away and tried to keep his anger under control. He hated how he couldn't help how good it felt. How he was bucking his hips into Tommy's hand. How Tommy was so cocky, and acted like he knew what Daniel wanted.

This was the first time that he truly realized that he couldn't do anything. The Cobra Kais would do whatever they wanted to him, whether he wanted it or not. They may force him to do things he didn't want, and how could he stop them? They were much stronger, faster, had more skills, the were all taller than him, they were probably older too.

Daniel shut his eyes and felt tears of frustration and shame streaming down his cheeks. Shame how he was enjoying Tommy's hand stroking him, shame in how he felt himself coming closer to a climax, shame in how he couldn't control his body or how he hadn't tried to fight back. Shame in how they could make him want more. Even if he hated them, he could not deny how good this felt.

Daniel arched his back and groaned as he hit his climax. Tommy smiled as he felt warm sticky cum covering his hand.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Tommy. His eyes were slightly red and his lip was bleeding.

Tommy paused for a moment. He knew Daniel was afraid of him and his friends, and who wouldn't be? They pushed him down a hill, screwed up his bike, beat the shit out of him, and now they were kissing him and claiming him as theirs.

Tommy pulled Daniel closer and pushed his lips to Daniel's. Daniel opened his mouth, because that was what expected of him, and even though Tommy desperately wanted to, Tommy didn't push his tongue in. Tommy wanted to show Daniel that they weren't going to hurt him.

They wanted him, that was true, but they also admired Daniel. To have the courage to still talk to Ali, even though he was beaten up for it. To have the courage to come to the tournament even though they were here. They liked his sense of humor and how he was cocky at times.

It was actually quiet refreshing to meet someone who didn't back down from them regardless of what they did.

Of course, whether or not he wanted to be theirs was not Daniel's choice. Even if he despised them, hated them with every piece of himself, they would still kiss him, give him pleasure, and maybe give themselves some pleasure while they were at it. But they would never hit him. They would never force him to give them oral, or rape him. They had more dignity and honor than that.

Tommy kissed Daniel softly and pulled back after a moment.

Daniel and Tommy just stared at each other. Tommy smiled and took his hand out of Daniel's boxers. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off. Daniel blushed and looked away again, not knowing what to think or say.

Tommy bent down and picked up Daniel's pants.

"I think these are yours," he said with a smile.

Daniel murmured a "thanks" before pulling them on. When he stood up Tommy leaned forward to use his thumb to dry Daniel's cheeks off a little.

"I'm pretty sure your friends are waiting for you," Daniel mumbled.

"Probably," Tommy turned to leave, but Daniel grabbed his wrist. Tommy turned around and was shocked to find Daniel pressing his lips to his. Daniel nervously tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair and moaned into the kiss when he felt Tommy cup his but. Tommy trace his fingers gently on Daniel's back. Daniel shivered and arched his back. Tommy placed one hand on Daniel's butt, the other on his lower back. Daniel's tongue eventually came out to play with Tommy's. Their tongues mashed together and intertwined. Tommy trace Daniel's teeth, feel how smooth they were and noticed that Daniel's mouth almost tasted like chocolate.

Daniel pulled back and looked at Tommy. Tommy smiled and Daniel blushed.

"I'll see you after the tournament," Tommy whispered in his ear. Tommy walked towards the door, but before he left he turned around.

"Hey Daniel? You really do have a nice ass."


	4. Cobra Kai Thoughts

**CHAPTER THREE: COBRA KAI THOUGHTS**

* * *

With one last look, Tommy walked out of the locker room, leaving a speechless Daniel behind. He walked straight into the locker room where his friends were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty good," Tommy said smiling. It went pretty well if you forget that Daniel had started to cry a little.

"What happened?" Dutch inquired.

"Basically what happened between you and him," Tommy said shrugging. He didn't exactly want to tell his friends that he had comforted Daniel when he cried.

"What do you think he's thinking right now?" Tommy asked. Daniel couldn't be to happy if he had cried, but then again he did kiss Tommy.

"I'm not sure, probably pretty pissed," Bobby said

"At us or himself?" Jimmy asked

"Both," Dutch commented. He turned and smirked at Johnny. "To bad you didn't get a turn."

"Shut up," Johnny snapped, "It's not like I could. You two ever left him alone while we were there!"

"Why should we have? He's a great kisser," Tommy said.

Ever since they had found out that Johnny had more in depth feelings for Daniel (Johnny had drunkenly admitted being bi-sexual and wanting to fuck Daniel), they've been making fun of him. They'd tease him about having classes with Daniel and saying they saw Daniel and Ali getting 'intimate' together. Then Bobby had spent the night at Tommy's house, Tommy woke up after hearing Bobby moaning 'Daniel, oh god, Daniel' several times in his sleep which caused tension between Bobby and Johnny, but the two quickly overcame it. Dutch had realized that whenever Daniel passed them, his eyes were always drawn to 'the region below Daniel's belt', and confessed. Tommy had no more shame in admitting he was never interested in Barbra, but only used her to keep his mind off Daniel. Jimmy didn't really like Daniel, but didn't want to lose his friends, so he just followed them wherever.

"Shut it," Johnny snapped again. He was blushing pretty hard and Tommy decided to leave him alone before he got to testy. Dutch; however, had different ideas.

"Yeah, his mouth taste like mint and his lips are so soft," he said smiling.

"I said 'shut it'," Johnny barked.

"His cum is delicious, and so is his chest. And he really does have a great ass, you should've felt it," Dutch said his smile wider.

Johnny took a few deep breaths and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He knew Dutch was just playing around, so he wasn't going to get mad over a little joke. "Fuck you," he said calmly.

Bobby chuckled and looked around. "So what are we going to do about the tournament?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. "We've been doing this every year for the past three years." He was still confused about the whole thing.

"What about Daniel though? What do we do if we have to fight him?" Bobby asked.

"Just fight him, I guess," Dutch said, "It's not like we have much of a choice. Sensei would kick our ass if we threw the tournament

"Yeah, but we don't want to hurt him, do we?" Bobby asked as though it were obvious.

"No, but one of us will probably end up having to match him, so don't hurt him to badly, just enough to score a point." Johnny explained.

"Or let him beat us," Tommy said.

"Why would we do that? We like the guy, but we're not throwing the tournament for him," Dutch snapped.

"But if we beat him within the first few rounds, he'll leave early, and we won't get to see him," Tommy pointed out.

"Well maybe we won't be matched with him in the first couple of rounds, and he might be able to beat who ever faces him, so when we have to face him, just pretend he's just another opponent. Who knows, maybe he'll beat one of us." Johnny said.

"Sure," Tommy said rolling his eyes, "Hey, what about Ali?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Tommy. He no longer liked Ali, he only chased after her to throw everyone off track about him liking Daniel, but Johnny had always been possessive. He was furious when they overheard Barbara and Susan talking about the make-out session at Golf-n-Stuff between Daniel and Ali.

"Did you see them last night?" Barbra asked as they sat in the bleachers, a few rows behind the Cobra Kais.

"Yeah, I don't really like Daniel," the Cobra Kais lifted their heads at the familiar name, "but the boy knows how to kiss!" Susan said.

"It was so sweet," Barbra cried.

"Yeah, and hot! He practically had his whole tongue down her throat!"

"Do you think she's with him in his changing room?" Barbra asked.

Suzie shrugged her shoulders and looked around, "They do make a cute couple," she said quietly.

Johnny had his teeth bared and was glaring at the two clueless girls. That was when the Cobra Kias decided to pay Daniel a little 'visit'.

"Well, what do you think Daniel's going to do about her? Do you think he'll tell her? Dump her?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he's thinking about Ali right now," Dutch said with a smile. All the Cobra Kais got quiet as they were lost in their own thoughts about the previous events.

Dutch remembered how perfectly Daniel's hips fit right under his. How soft Daniel's lips were and how loud he moaned.

Tommy remembered how cute Daniel's blush was and how nervous he was to kiss him. He remembered how Daniel's small fingers gripped his hair.

Johnny looked at the floor and wondered what would his parents say? They were rich with fancy parties and rich friends. He lived in a huge mansion (so did the rest of the Cobra Kais) with a huge lawn and pool. What would they think? In California, if you thought different, acted different, talked different, or dressed different, you were labeled as an outcast. Which was why Daniel wasn't very popular. But then again, he never cared what anyone thought. He didn't really care now either. He knew he wanted Daniel and he was going to have him (or at least try).

Johnny was also mad at himself for not getting to Daniel quicker. He was jealous of Tommy and Dutch and he had had tons of 'wet dreams' about Daniel, and he was determined to get to him before the end of the tournament.

Bobby wondered if Dutch and Tommy told the truth. Was Daniel a great kisser? How soft were his lips? Did he really taste like mint? He remembered when Tommy had woke him up from his wet dream a few weeks ago.

"Man, wake-up. C'mon Bobby!"

Bobby lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He was in Tommy living, room on the couch, on his stomach. They always fell asleep with the TV on and right now a show called 'South Park' was playing. But he wasn't paying attention to the TV because Tommy was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Bobby asked. He felt his face pale as he remembered his dream. Tommy didn't hear anything did he?

"What were you dreaming about?" Tommy asked in a whisper so he wouldn't wake his parents or younger sister, though he was pretty sure Bobby's moans had already done that.

Bobby felt color flowing back into his face as he turned beat red. "N-no-nothing, man," he lied.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing," Tommy whispered.

"How much did you hear?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Lots of moans and 'Daniel's," Tommy whispered.

Bobby looked away as he remembered his dream about fucking Da-LaRusso into a mattress. He bit his lip.

"Hey, chill man. I won't tell anybody until you're ready,"

Bobby smiled gratefully at one of his best friends since third grade

"Thanks man"

Jimmy stared at his friends. What did they see in LaRusso? Scratch that- What did they see in boys? He liked girls and he always would. He figured his friends were just going through a phase. If was honest, Daniel was cute if you liked that type but still he didn't think he was all that to have the rest of the Cobra Kais acting like this. It didn't matter though because he would follow his best friends anywhere.

Johnny suddenly burst out laughing and his friends turned to stare at him. "Hey Dutch, Tommy did you guys forget about you 'little' problem?"

Dutch and Tommy looked down and blushed when they realized they were still half-hard. Johnny laughed and Jimmy and Bobby joined him.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice shouted.

The five boys jumped at the sound of their sensei's voice. "They found another referee 10 minutes ago," he barked. "Hurry up," Sensei Kreese pointed towards the exit of the changing room and towards the rings for the tournament.

They all knew the drill. They jogged out of the room and began to do their lap around the building. Sensei said it was for adrenaline and power, when the only thing it did was make them tired and out of breath.

Tommy and Dutch did their best to hide their half-erections as they ran past their sensei, but their sensei stopped them.

"You two, go to the restrooms and take care of those. Then finish your laps."Tommy turned beat red and Dutch just shrugged and followed Tommy to the restrooms.

Kreese watched his students and shook his head. He walked towards the arena and wondered if the old man had the guts to show up.


	5. Unwanted Help

**CHAPTER FOUR: UNWANTED HELP**

* * *

Daniel limped back to his locker room. The tournament had been great. He had got first place! And had his leg broken twice. All of this was almost enough for Daniel to forget about what had happened.

Almost.

He still could not forget about what had happened in the locker room. He couldn't forget about Dutch and Tommy and the things that they did. He could not forget how the Cobra Kais had watched or how embarrassed he had been.

'What was with them? They kiss him and give him a hand-job, then they break his leg!' Daniel hissed inside his mind as he tried to hurry to his locker room, the sooner he got there the sooner they could leave, but his leg hurt so badly. Even after Mr. Miyagi had fixed it, it had hurt like hell, but then Johnny had broke it again, and holy crap, did that make it hurt even worse!

Daniel stopped his hobbling as his mind flashed back to the end of the tournament. 'Maybe they did have some feelings.' He thought.

Bobby did drop to his knees and start apologizing like a mad man and he was pretty sure he had seen a look of regret on Johnny's face. Even Dutch, Tommy and Jimmy couldn't look him in the face.

* * *

Daniel was about half way to his room, when pain shot up his leg. 'Of course it had hurt before, but not this bad!'

Daniel stopped and clutched his leg with one hand and the wall with the other trying to find some type of relief. Suddenly another bolt of pain raced up his leg and he whimpered, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to stop the urge to cry out. He groaned and fell on his good leg. He clutched his leg tighter and bit down even harder on his lip until the metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth.

Daniel was breathing harder than usual and he began to stand back up, but cried out as his leg began to hurt worse than a few moments before. Daniel fell back to the floor. He wasn't going to be able to get to his room.

Daniel groaned and shouted out as he felt someone wrap an arm around the middle of his back and under his knees and pick him up.

* * *

The Cobra Kais walked to their changing room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Dutch still wasn't able to believe that Daniel had beaten them. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be concerned with how Daniel beat them, he should be worried about the condition of Daniel's emotional, mental and physical state. However, on the other part he was still kind of pissed that Daniel was able to beat them.

Tommy was grumbling about how he had got caught up in the moment and shouted 'Get him a body bag, yeah!' like an big idiot. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he wanted win. God he felt like the biggest jerk in the century. He should be worried about Daniel.

Bobby was staring at the floor, still ashamed of breaking Daniel's leg. He didn't want to hurt Daniel anymore then he already did but he had no choice. He had to do it or one of the others would have too, and he doubted anyone else on his team beside the Cobra Kais would be that lenient with Daniel

Johnny was quietly thinking if Daniel would even want to see them right now, hell if he would ever want to see them again. He wouldn't blame Daniel if he didn't want to see them.

Jimmy was just interested of what they would do or where they would go when they got changed and left. He was kind of hungry, and sleepy.

Johnny stopped in the middle of the hall way and Bobby, who had been looking at the floor, bumped into him.

"Hey," Dutch snapped as he felt himself run into Bobby's back.

Johnny stared straight forward and Tommy came up behind him to see why while Dutch and Bobby began to argue.

Daniel LaRusso was holding his leg with one hand and using his other hand to hold the wall to keep his balance. But it didn't work because he fell a moment later.

Bobby and Dutch had come up to see when Tommy had signaled for them to shut up. Jimmy lingered behind trying to move around his friends so he could get to the changing room.

Bobby flinched when he heard Daniel cry out after trying to stand up.

"Should we help him?" Johnny whispered.

"Do you really think he wants to see usright now?" Dutch pointed out.

"Maybe we should leave him alone?" Jimmy added but quickly left the situation alone when Johnny and Tommy sent him a look.

Bobby side-stepped in front of his friends and slowly and quietly made his way over to Daniel LaRusso.

He leaned down and swiftly picked him up.

Daniel cried out in shock and instantly wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck, so he wouldn't be dropped. Daniel lifted his head and when he saw Bobby his fear was replaced with anger. He began to squirm in Bobby's arms. Bobby used the arm that was holding Daniel under his back to reach around and grab Daniel's wrist (the other was still around Bobby's neck for fear of being dropped) and the hand that was holding under his legs tightened so that Daniel's legs were squished together and were unable to move.

Bobby turned to his friends and they all laughed as they watched Daniel fight to get loose and his face flush red. Bobby jerked his head in the direction of Daniel's changing room. Bobby carried Daniel bridal-style, looking for his room and could hear his friends following. Daniel continued to struggle. But he bit his lip to stifle a whimper when his leg began to hurt, it wasn't hurting as much, and Daniel realized it was probably because he wasn't putting pressure on his bad leg. But, he was still mad.

"Put me down, you prat," he snapped.

Bobby just ignored him. "Which one's your room?"

"I can find it on my own," Daniel cried. He was still trying to free his hand, while the one that was wrapped around Bobby's neck gripped his shoulder from fear of being dropped.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You do know I'm not going to drop you, right?" he asked. "And you couldn't even walk to your locker room, let alone find it," Bobby said, knowing he had Daniel in the 'hot spot'. Bobby also noticed how small Daniel was. He couldn't weigh more than 100 lbs. Daniel was pretty short too.

"I was fine," Daniel growled. He tried desperately to kick at Bobby, but his legs were pinned tightly together.

"It's so cute how you think you can get away," Bobby said chuckling.

Daniel growled again and tried to kick once more, then gave up. What was the point? Bobby was just as strong as the rest of them, and if he got loose, what would he do? He couldn't run (or walk) and Bobby would just pick him up and carry him again.

"Hey, I think it's this one," Tommy shouted. He headed into a room that Bobby and Daniel had passed a few moments ago.

Bobby carried Daniel into the room and set him on the table gently.

"I don't need you to baby me," Daniel snapped.

"Why can't you just accept my help?" Bobby asked coldly.

"Why can't you just accept I don't want your help?"

"Why the hell not?" Bobby cried.

"Oh I don't know," Daniel said sarcastically, "Maybe because you come in here, screw around with me, leave, and then break my leg twice!" He snapped, glancing quickly at Johnny who looked away.

"Well I said I was sorry!" Bobby snapped back.

Daniel groaned and hoped off the table. He cried out, completely forgetting about his leg. He cried out in pain when he put pressure on it. He lost his balance and stumbled, about to crash to the floor. Bobby reached out and grabbed him and picked him up bridal-style. Daniel squirmed for a moment, but relaxed. He looked at the ground, to embarrassed to meet anyone's gaze.

"Sure you don't need our help?" Bobby asked, smirking.

"Shut-up," Daniel seethed. How could he be that dumb? What in the world possessed him to forget about his leg and then have Bobby save him? It wasn't like he was some princess in distress. But part of Daniel realized how good it felt to know someone would be there to catch him. Someone other than his mother, someone who cared for him, even if he wasn't family. He couldn't count on Ali, she was nice, and she was beautiful and caring, but not always there.

Daniel was about to wonder about what Ali was to him, but decided that he need to pay attention to the problem in front of him.

"Can you put me down?" Daniel asked quietly and calmly. He tried to stay calm even though he was terrified of what was going to happen.

Bobby set him on the table and Daniel turned so that he was facing Bobby and his feet were hanging off the edge.

"Will you let me help you?" Bobby asked. His voice had calmed down into a lower tone, like Daniel's had done.

"Fine. Can you hand me my shirt? It's in the locker with 307 on it."

Tommy got to the locker before anyone else and took the bag out. He searched through it and pulled out a blue plaid shirt. He tossed it to Daniel who caught it easily. He was about to pull it on when he stopped. He looked around at the five of them and asked "Could someone talk? I don't like uneasy silences." He insisted.

The Cobra Kais looked at one another and Dutch shrugged and just said, "So...?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Great way to start a conversation."

"How does it feel winning the tournament?" Bobby asked.

"Not as good as I thought it would," Daniel said, not meeting anyone's eyes. He undid his belt and pulled his shirt off.

"Who did that? It looks like it hurts," Bobby asked, pointing to the bandage on Daniel's side

"Who did what?" Johnny asked as he and the other Cobra Kais came to stand behind Bobby to see what they were talking about.

"Oh...sorry for that," Tommy said, smiling slightly.

"I thought we agreed not to hurt him?" Dutch said as though it were a question.

"Hey!" Daniel cried. "I don't need you guys to baby me! This was a tournament, people get hurt!"

"We just didn't want to make you mad at us," Johnny said.

"Oh well coming in here and kissing me then breaking my leg sure didn't make me mad at you," Daniel said sarcastically.

"Well you did like the kissing," Dutch pointed out with a smile.

"Did not," Daniel said stubbornly. According to him, none of that stuff ever happened. Well it did, but he never liked it and he would take it to his grave before he admitted it.

"Oh please," Dutch said rolling his eyes, "You were moaning so loud, I'm surprised no one came in to check on us. Plus," Dutch leaned in so close, he was right next to Daniel's ear, "You can't deny that you loved the feeling of us making you cum."

Daniel shivered from Dutch's words and swallowed nervously. "I-I-I," Daniel stuttered, not sure how to respond. Daniel shut his eyes then opened them. He glared at all of them and said "What about breaking my leg?"

"That, we are sorry for," Bobby explained, "Our sensei told us to do it and we should have told him 'no', but we were too chicken. I really am sorry, I swear, I feel terrible."

"Fine, since you did try to help me, even though I didn't want it, I forgive you," Daniel said and Bobby relaxed. "Now, what's your story?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

Johnny sighed and took a step forward. "Look, I really really really like you. I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to Kreese," Johnny growled his sensei's name, "But I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't," Daniel said, "Well…not anymore." Daniel paused for a moment and looked down. Did he still hate them? They had scared the shit out of him and beat him into a pulp. Then they came in here and kissed him and…did some other stuff. "Well, I don't think I do," he admitted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dutch asked, slightly angry and offended.

"Well, what did you expect?" Daniel asked, "You guys beat me up for talking to Ali, so badly you nearly killed me! Then I'm forced to enter a tournament, and you guys come in here and jack me off! Didn't you at least thinkI'd be a little confused? I don't even know why you guys are doing this. I don't know whether you really like me or not, or if you're just messing with me for some sick game. And what the hell? I'm kind of dating Ali, in case you forgot! You can't just come in here and kiss me!"

"Says who?" Dutch asked.

The Cobra Kais were looking at little red, probably from anger even Jimmy, who deemed uninterested in all this was pissed. No one had ever had the guts to tell them off.

"Says me," Daniel snapped. "You can't do all that to me because what happens to me is my decision. And I don't belong to anybody, especially not any of you.

"Now, there's a problem," Dutch said.

It was usually his business to take care of this stuff. Like convincing people to do something they didn't want to do, or forcing them to do it. "You admitted before the tournament that you did belong to us. You can't change your mind, and besides…it's not really your decision."

"It is my decision," Daniel snapped.

"No, it's our decision, and you're ours," Dutch argued. To prove his point, he stepped forward up to Daniel, pushed his knees further apart, and settled himself between them. Daniel tried to back up, but Dutch held his hips. Daniel put his hands to Dutch's shoulders and tried to push him off, but Dutch leaned forward and put his lips to Daniel's neck. He bit down and Daniel cried out. He squirmed and tried to throw Dutch off by moving his head, but Dutch grabbed the back of his neck to keep him still. Dutch sucked on the spot and Daniel realized what he was going to do. He was going to give him a hickey, or in their words 'mark' him.

Daniel tried to push Dutch off or get off the table, but he knew he couldn't, Dutch was too strong. A voice in Daniel's head screamed at him to fight harder or to yell for help, but Daniel couldn't move. Dutch's hand moved from the back of his neck, up to Daniel's hair. Dutch grabbed a fistful of black hair and tugged Daniel's head backwards. Daniel was too tired to react or fight, he let his head tip back which exposed his whole neck to Dutch. Daniel could feel Dutch's lips curving up into a smirk at his lack of fight and a hand cup his groin. Daniel shivered and Dutch began to stroke him through his pants. Daniel moaned softly.

Dutch pulled back and Daniel breathed deeply. He wanted to look at the other Cobra Kais in the room, but he knew better than to break eye contact with Dutch. But he didn't have to because Dutch looked away and at Daniel's neck. The hickey must've shown pretty well because Dutch smiled.

"You know, this would go a lot easier if you just admit you're ours. We'd be able to have a lot more fun too." Dutch said, his eyes full of lust. He hadn't taken his hand away from Daniel's crotch and he continued to rub gently.

Daniel looked at him and sighed. It couldn't hurt just to say it...could it?

Dutch continued to rub and felt Daniel becoming hard. He smiled. Daniel was more inexperienced than them, but it was cute how he couldn't control himself. Daniel began to breathe harder and his hands tightened on Dutch's shoulders. Dutch stroked him harder, adding pressure. He took his hand out and Daniel knew what he was thinking. He lifted his hips off the table and Dutch pulled his pants off. Daniel leaned back, placing his hands on the edge of the opposite side of the table.

Dutch gripped Daniel's erection and pumped his hand up and down and Daniel moaned. He began to buck his hips up in time with Dutch's hand. He groaned when he felt Dutch stop. He looked and saw Dutch had turned to Johnny.

"You never did get your turn," Dutch smiled. He stepped back and Johnny stepped forward. Johnny looked at his friends and Dutch grabbed Bobby and started pushing him through the door and motioned for Tommy and Jimmy to follow.

Johnny stepped forward and looked before him. Daniel LaRusso was half naked on a table staring at him with those big, brown, innocent eyes. Johnny stepped forward and placed his hands on Daniel's inner thighs. He rubbed them gently and Daniel tipped his head back. Johnny smiled and moved his hands up Daniel's thighs and Daniel moaned. Johnny's fingers were barely brushing against him. Daniel whimpered and arched his back.

"Johnny," he groaned.

Johnny smiled at how wonderful his name sounded rolling off Daniel's lips. He grabbed the base of Daniel's cock and Daniel bucked his hips up. Johnny pumped his hand up slowly, then brought it back down, watching the emotions on Daniel's face. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly.

"Shhh," Johnny whispered.

He stroked Daniel and Daniel bit his lip to stifle his moan. Johnny rubbed him and Daniel opened his eyes and noticed Johnny staring at him. They kept eye contact, but Daniel threw his head back when Johnny squeezed him. Daniel bucked his hips up, aching for more. Johnny stroked him and bent down to kiss the tip. Johnny's rough but gentle lips against the sensitive head of his cock sent Daniel over the edge. He cried out in pleasure as he hit his orgasm. He arched his back and bucked his hips up repeatedly.

Daniel panted and relaxed. He looked at Johnny and Johnny leaned down and planted a small kiss on Daniel's lips, knowing that Daniel wanted more. Johnny trailed his fingers through the cum on Daniel's stomach and felt Daniel shiver as his fingers tickled his stomach. Johnny licked the white, salty liquid off his fingers and Daniel bit back a moan. Johnny did this several times until Daniel's stomach was no longer painted white.

Johnny walked around the table and got Daniel's pants out of his bag and Daniel sat up on the table. Johnny came back in front of him and helped Daniel off the table and into his pants. Daniel mumbled a quick "Thanks," and Johnny left, knowing Daniel wouldn't have much trouble putting his shirt on and if he got hurt while trying to walk, he and his friends were right down the hall.

Johnny handed Daniel his pants and turned to leave so he himself could change, but stopped. He turned around and said, "You know, he's right, Dutch is. If you admit you're ours, we could have a lot more fun real quick. All you have to do is admit it. But we'll see you around school," he turned towards the door and called out, "We can give you things Ali never can, just admit who you belong to," Johnny turned and walked back to his locker room.


End file.
